She Rocks My World
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.
1. A New Student

**A New Student**

Dan's POV

I was sitting in my drama class, everyone was talking about the spring play, and I was daydreaming of my girlfriend Runo Misaki. The teacher Mr. Tenth had told us that we were getting a new student in our class today. I was hoping and praying that it would be Runo, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now.

"Your attention please, class." Mr. Tenth said to the class in a loud voice. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to the best pupil that I have ever taught in this school, Runo Misaki." He tells us with excitement in his voice and motions for her to enter the room. "You may sit next to Mr. Kuso, Runo." He tells Runo with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. How is your wife doing today, Mr. Tenth?" She asked him while she sat down next to me and he said that she was doing great today. She had impressed with her perfect manners that she did not show around me a lot.

"Hey, Runo. Are you going addition for the play?" I asked her calmly and quietly because she looked a little tired to me. I was thinking that she could get a lead part without even trying very hard. I had seen her perform in a play for the Senior Citizens Home back in Japan one time. I knew that she loved to act in life.

"Yes, I am going to addition for the play. You know that I love to act, Dan." She told me with a smile on her face and she gathered up her stuff because the Head Mistress wanted to see her in her office for a little while. I had decided to try out for the play too. I may not be in Runo's skill level, but I could be a part of the cast to support her though.


	2. The Additions

**The Additions**

After School- Runo's POV

I had just picked up the script for the play and found out that it was one of favorite plays of all time. It is called _**the Perfect Princess**_ and I knew the lines by heart to this day. I went over to the seats, quickly read over the part to refresh my memory, and watched Dan tryout for the role of Prince Leo the other lead part in the play. I had to admit that he was good at acting in front of people. Dan finished his last line, he was told that he would play the part of Prince Leo, and came over to me taking the seat to my right. I was soon called up on stage for my tryout performance now. Dan took my hand and lightly squeezed it in his hand for good luck.

"The wind blowing so freely, the children playing with the cat, and bees buzzing from flower to flower. I wish that I could join them, but I am a princess by birth and must attend to my duties before anything else matters in the world." I said in a voice loud enough to be heard throughout the whole school and I was pleased that I had remember the part well enough to knock the socks off Mr. Tenth.

"You are still the most talented pupil that I have ever taught in this school, my dear. You will play the part of Princess Maria, Runo." He told me and I learned that I would be excused from my other classes until after the play was over in a few weeks. I had just finished gathering up my stuff to go home when Dan came put to me.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?" He asked me in a calm voice and I heard some girls grasp in surprise of his question to me.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea, Dan." I tell him while I was walking to the front door of the school. He starts to walk in even steps with me. I was thinking that he could help me in another way than him just walking me home. I had lost my parents to serial killer, who is now after me, a month ago to the day. I knew that I could trust him with my life so I decided to tell him the truth, but I had waited to him until we had arrived at my house and I had invited him in for a little while. "Can you keep a secret for me, Dan?" I asked him in a quiet voice hoping not to scare him away from me for good.

"Yes, I can keep a secret for you, Runo." He told me in a sweet voice that told me that he was happy that I was back with him again.

"My parents were killed a month ago and I came here to hide from the killer, Dan. No one, but the police know that I came here and they will not betray me to him." I told him in a calm voice.

"I will help protect you from him, Runo." He tells me taking me in his strong arms to comfort me.


End file.
